Don\'t Leave Me Alone
by Sakira
Summary: Chapter six! Chapter six! -^______^- I\'m no good at summaries, so all I tell you is it is a big dilly ficcy. no da!
1. got anger?

Disclaimer: I dun own anything escaflowne-related. I do own anything relating to the Daijin, Naza, etc etc etc. Shinyo, Shoe, Glass, Rai, Card, and so on, are my original creations, so dun steal them. Kay? Just so that we're in the same book!  
  
A/N: So um...this follows up from something else I wrote/am in the process of writing. SOooooooOoooooooooOO....that means that some stuff here you might not get. Erm...leave a review and say whatever you don't get (if you don't get something) and I'll explain in the next author's not. Kay? Good!  
  
Dedication: For Instructor Kim [that's his last name. It's Korean, so shut up], who is my Shinyo. I love you and I hate your girlfriend. Please start training me again!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! ::runs sobbing::  
  
*****************  
  
Rai stalked through the hallways of the Daijin warship. She was in a nasty mood. She couldn't take her anger out on anyone, because there hadn't been any fighting recently. There hadn't been any true bloodshed since Princess high and fscking mighty Shoe had gone and seduced Shinyo, the great Naza warlord.  
  
Daijin was Naza's only true enemy. Now there was no one to fight. No one to kill. No one to hate. Every inch of the warrior wanted to break the face of that whore who had taken away everything from her. Of course, if Rai did that, it would mean death for her. Not that death made much of a difference to her any more, though.  
  
A Daijin rookie warrior happened to be in the same hallway Rai was coming through. Before the teenager could move, Rai slammed her into the wall with a lethal sidekick. The rookie clutched her sides as she slid to the ground.  
  
"Don't get under my feet," Rai growled, not stopping.  
  
A woman appeared in front of Rai. Rai barley had time to stop, and almost crashed into the messenger.  
  
"Damnit, Daijin, I told you never to flash into my path." Rai's eyes dripped with disdain as she spoke to the woman.  
  
"Elders meet now. You be interested much. You come, we go now." Echo, the messenger, told her in her broken speech. Figures Princess "Breakable", Shoe's older sister and the woman who ran the Daijin empire, would have a messenger who couldn't speak the country's official language. Glass had a soft spot for the foreigners.  
  
"Feh. I know what they'll have to say." Rai turned away from Echo.  
  
"Zaibach comes." Echo's voice was dangerous. "War comes. You need for fight lead if Shoe-sama not fight."  
  
Rai froze at the name "Zaibach", but shook off whatever memory it brought to her.  
  
"Zaibach's attacking Daijin?" Rai turned back to the woman. "So why is it my fight? I've got nothing against them."  
  
"Elders give detail. You come, now?" Rai glared, but put her hand on the messenger's shoulder. Echo closed her eyes, and concentrated. In less than a moment, they had flashed to the meeting hall. Rai strode forward, without bothering to bow.  
  
"Why does Zaibach propose a threat?" Rai's eyes blazed with anger. She was deffinetly not in the best mode possible.  
  
"Rai." Card, the most respected Daijin elder, acknowledged the teenage assassin. "I ask you again, don't beat up the rookies."  
  
"They're not good for anything else," Rai told her, offhandedly.  
  
"You were a rookie once," Card reminded her.  
  
"I was never a rookie."  
  
"Of course you were a--"  
  
"Assassins are never a rookie," Rai broke in. "Maybe your weak warriors are, but assassins are trained from the day they are born. There is never a time where they are not the best."  
  
Card groaned and dropped the subject. What was the use.  
  
"Shoe won't be leading the Warriors this battle," Card closed her eyes as she spoke. "And Shinyo won't be leading his Assassins."  
  
"Too busy getting laid by his whore, I suppose," Rai scoffed. One of the rougher looking bodyguards at Card's side took a threatening step forward, but Card stopped her with a gesture of her hand.  
  
"You will not speak of royalty like that, Assassin of Naza," Card's voice boomed through the room. "Princess Shoe is the reason the Daijin empire still stands. AND the reason that your Naza empire has not fallen yet." Her voice softened a bit here. It was not out of kindness, though. "I know you feel that he abandoned you, but that isn't an excuse."  
  
Rai winced. She didn't know how the elder knew, but Card was right on the mark.  
  
"I know you were Shinyo's favorite student. After he fell in love with Princess Shoe, you felt deceived. How could your hero, the strongest leader in the Naza, love the enemy?" Card was seriously starting to irritate Rai. "And when he came out with the announcement that he was engaged...with the enemy...you watched the sky fall down. How could he be engaged, when it was you who truly loved hi--"  
  
"STOP!" Rai screamed at Card, hands over her ears. The elder was taunting her. Shinyo had been Rai's idol, a god in the girl's eyes. She had fallen in love with him. It was true. Rai's voice was rough and dangerous, and her face lowered. "Tell me what you want so that I may leave, Elder of Daijin."  
  
Card knew immediately that she had gone too far. The wound hadn't healed yet, and she had poured salt into it. "Shinyo has requested that you would lead both the Assassins and the Warriors."  
  
Rai looked like she was in pain when she finally answered with a question. "Why?"  
  
"Because he--" Card began. She was cut off as someone cleared his throat.  
  
"I think I can explain better," a deep voice traveled through the air, and caught Rai's heart. Feeling that the butterflies in her stomach would fly out and expose the way she felt, the way she would always feel, Rai lifted her head to look at the speaker.  
  
"Instructor Shinyo sir...." she bowed quickly to him.  
  
Shinyo strode towards the short teenager. Rai pushed her hair behind her ears self consciously. Shinyo put a hand on her shoulder, and lead her to the corner of the room. He ran a hand through his own black hair, before starting what he had to say.  
  
"You're good," he told her outright. Rai's face fell. This wasn't the Instructor she knew so well. Shoe had ruined him. Seeing her reaction, Shinyo continued, "You have the strength, the skills, and the knowledge you need. You practically own the assassins. You've lead them before. They know you. They trust you. I have faith that you could lead both the warriors and the assassins."  
  
"The Daijin trash, easily." Rai pouted. "They're just mindless machines anyways."  
  
At once, Shinyo was himself again. Glaring, his eyes blazing, he told her, "Fifty. Now."  
  
Rai's grin was so huge she thought it would explode off of her face. She dropped to her stomach on the floor, and seemed to fly through fifty pushups. She loved the physical pain. She loved to be disciplined by him, sick as that may sound.  
  
Card watched on in confusion. The Naza are strange people, she told herself. She didn't try to even explain it.  
  
"You can stand up," Shinyo told the girl. He would have liked to finish training her, but now with Shoe...and with the baby coming  
  
"Thank you, sir," Rai's grin was slowly disappearing again.  
  
"The truth is, no one else is qualified," Shinyo continued. "Shoe can't lead her warriors, and I don't think the Assassins would trust me any more. But they trust you. They'd listen to you."  
  
"Toshi won't," Rai's grin was back. Toshi was the most insubordinate of all the Assassins, but if anyone was qualified as a warrior, it was him. Catching herself before it was too late, she added quickly, "Sir."  
  
Shinyo smiled at the thought, also. But there was something tugging at his smile that left Rai to believe he wasn't telling her something.  
  
"Sir..." Rai's face clouded again. She looked as if she was slowly, but surly, putting something together in her head. "Sir...why can't Shoe lead her warriors....."  
  
"Rai..." Shinyo was dreading this moment. He had wished he would not be the one to tell her. Her wrath would all be taken out on him now. He set his jaw, and told her the truth. "Shoe is pregnant."  
  
Rai blinked once. She blinked again. Shinyo had a feeling that his words didn't sink in. Rai blinked several more times, before her eyes overflowed with tears she tried to conceal. She turned on her heal, and ran from the meeting hall. Shinyo ran after her, and grabbed her wrist, and spun her around.  
  
"Rai! You have to understand!" Suddenly Shinyo was pleading with her. He was almost begging to accept this. He wanted her to be glad for him. Of course, he knew this wouldn't happen. He knew about her feelings towards him, as he always had. But still.....  
  
"Let me go!" Rai sobbed, twisting her wrist free. She sprinted for the door, losing her balance as she ran. She threw out her arms to catch her balance, and practically flew through the door. She screamed over her shoulder, "You look at me but you still don't see!! You'll never understand! She'll never know you like I know you!!"  
  
Shinyo sighed. It was no use now. Rai never used to act like this, and he knew it was his fault. He turned to Card and told her, "She will lead them."  
  
Card nodded. Whatever he said.  
  
**********  
  
When Shinyo found Rai at last, after two hours of searching, she was curled up in a window sill on the opposite side of the warship. Beating up several Daijin rookies had helped her calm her rage a bit, and now all that was left was a hollow depressed feeling.  
  
"Will you..." Shinyo began his question again.  
  
"Yea," Rai gave him the answer without looking at him. She had changed from her Assassin uniform into a small, pale-blue t-shirt, and the baggiest blue jeans in all of Gaea. To hold up the jeans, Rai was wearing a belt bigger than hell. Her lack of formality made Shinyo more tense than even when she was crying.  
  
"Thanks..." he began, but Rai stood up and walked away. Shinyo sighed and leaned against a wall. A voice from behind him startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shoe walked forwards, head bent lightly, and put her hand on Shinyo's arm.  
  
"For what?" Shinyo asked, pulling his young wife close to him.  
  
"You've lost her...and it's my fault," Shoe shook her head.  
  
"I'd lost her from the beginning. It's not your fault. She was looking for someone who would understand her, and she though I was the person. It was only a matter of time before she would have found out on her own." Shinyo sighed. "But Shoe...she has the most potential of anyone I've ever trained. I could have trained her be the best."  
  
Shoe didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Shinyo. She wished everything would be all better.  
  
***********  
  
Rai did not change back into her uniform when she went to the training rooms after her 'talk' with Shinyo. She didn't care any more if she would be scolded for neglecting her training requirements. Shinyo would have made her do two hundred pushups. Now it didn't matter.  
  
Rai began her reign as captain of the primary warriors and assassins by making an example of a warrior girl who had annoyed her. The warrior ended up crumpled against a wall.  
  
"This happens to anyone who questions my authority, or crosses me in any way," Rai growled at the warriors and assassins. "Daijin, hit the showers, you've been training most of the day. Naza, you are to stay."  
  
After the women of Daijin had left, and all who remained was the group of four assassins from Naza, Rai relaxed.  
  
"So, gentlemen, how do you like training with so many women?" She smirked at her boys.  
  
A laugh broke out through the four assassins, and their captain. Rai looked around, then, and frowned. "Toshi. Where is he."  
  
"Toshihiro...?" One of the young men, a man with sandy colored hair deep blue eyes named Kazuki, dared to speak after a short pause. "He was scouting....."  
  
"Scouting, Kazu?" A fist of fear and anticipation clutched Rai's heart.  
  
"The enemy, Zaibach...." another of the men began.  
  
"Sir, is your name Kazuki?" Rai glared at Makoto.  
  
"Sorry, Samu-chan..." Makoto looked down.  
  
"That's another thing," Rai looked around at her boys. "No more Samu-chan. There is to be no reference to my name other than "Rai" around those Daijin. You all have to call me 'Rai' from now on."  
  
"Samu-cha...ahm...Rai, what's wrong with your full name?" Ringo, a black haired assassin, asked his captain quietly.  
  
"'Samurai' is a giveaway to where I'm from. How many girls named 'Samurai' do you know?" When the men did not reply, Rai shook her head. "If you have to call me 'Samu-chan', do it only when the others are not around."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the assassins chimed.  
  
"Kazu now," Rai turned back to the blond. "Toshi was scouting...."  
  
"He was captured," Kazu looked down. Rai's fears were almost as good as confirmed. "Zaibach dragon slayers."  
  
"Damnit," Rai cursed, and put her fist through the wall. "A search party. Ringo, Mako, Kazu, can you get him out on your own?"  
  
There was a silence that followed her question that left her to believe there was something they weren't telling her. Rai looked from one familiar face to the next. Slowly, the smallest of the Assassins spoke up.  
  
"Toshihiro...didn't..." Kouhei mumbled slowly. "He's not coming back....he didn't make it....he's dea--"  
  
"Kou-chan...." Rai's voice was quiet. Her face was in shadow. Her assassins didn't want to see what would come of this. "He...Toshi...where....he's.....don't...."  
  
The woman wasn't even able to form sentences now. She trembled so violently that she had to hug her sides to keep her ribs from falling out. The assassins took a slight step away from her. Rai could be brutal if she was upset. Toshi was the only one who could ever calm her down when she hit a mood like this. Toshi, or Shinyo. Now neither could.  
  
Scowling at himself, and the others, Makoto took a step forward. His commander was suffering. Toshi was her favorite, everyone knew. Rai wasn't going to be upset if he could help it. Hesitating for only a moment, he pulled the girl into a bear hug. He was surprised at how much she was shaking. Taking a hint, the three other assassins attached themselves to the teenager. She clung to all of them, and sobbed. Her tortured cries of "Toshihiro" could be heard in every corner of the warship.  
  
/Those bastards will pay.../ Rai vowed before she let herself collapse into a dreamless sleep against the warm bodies of the only people she could ever trust.  
  
***********  
  
End prologue. Yea yea, I know what you're thinking. "AGH! What the BLOODY FLUFF WAS THAT?!" But....it gets better. I promiseeeeeee!!! ^__^v So stay tuned.  
  
~Kira 


	2. what's goin on

Disclaimer: *evil* We all know who is not mine...So stop bothering me....It's one in the fsking morning. So don't ask me again. I own the Daijin, Naza, everything related to that. Zaibach and all incorporated is not mine. Comprendes?  
  
A/N: WELCOME! To part 2 of "Don't leave me alone". Hope you like this chapter better than the last. As I mentioned, it's 1:00 am. So why am I typing? Cuz I'm such a NICE PERSON!!!!!!  
  
Dedication: This chapter is for everyone in the class of 2005. I'm feeling very school-spirity-ish at the moment. Deal with it. ::skips off to look at pictures from last year's walkathon. . .at one in the morning. Thus leaving the dear readers to believe that Kira is a psycho case::  
  
Other: The BGM for this chapter is "Hero" by Enrique. WHY THE HELL IS THAT?! Because, dear reader, I am a loser and I'm boycotting my local alternative radio stations. WHEN WILL THEY LEARN TO PLAY THE GOOD MUSIC!?! GAWD!  
  
*ahem*  
  
And also, the assassins are NOT there to kill Rai. They're like the Naza form of the Slayers. Got it?  
  
And lets get something clear:  
  
"..." = talking  
/.../= thinking  
... = talking (in another language than English)  
[....] = author's comment (not too many of these)  
  
**********  
  
Rai woke up slowly. She knew her assassins were near her. She supposed they had carried her to her to her quarters on the warship after she had blacked out. Rai felt so alone. Habitually, she pushed her hand out from under the covers. Her hand searched for the chair that was always at the head of her bed whenever she was feeling disturbed. Her hand searched for the comforting hand of the only one who truly understood her.  
  
"Toshi..." she muttered into her pillow. "Where are you...."  
  
Rai opened her eyes and the memories slammed into her. Toshi was dead. Zaibach was   
responsible. He wasn't there to put the pieces back together. Rai's spine stiffened. She felt suddenly as if the walls of the room, and the sheets on her bed, were closing in on her. She threw the covers off of her back, and lay shivering on the bare mattress. The four assassins watched their captain from the doorway. A fifth man stood in front of them.  
  
"Let me go to her," growled Kazu. He looked up at the fifth man.  
  
"You can't. She has to get through the first night on her own. It's the only way she will be able to get past this," the man replied.  
  
"What would you know?" Ringo hissed. "You were never there for her before when she was like this."  
  
"Don't question me, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Let us comfort her," Makoto strained to get past the man.  
  
"You don't know anything about her! You don't know what's good for her." Kou spat.  
  
"Leave her alone tonight."  
  
"You'd better be right, Shinyo." Makoto leered at the man. "If this hurts her..."  
  
His threat was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. The five men snapped their heads around to see the girl in question holding herself and screaming, with wild, unseeing eyes. She rocked back and forth, and screamed. It took all of Shinyo's strength to keep the assassins from going to her.  
  
"I tell you again," he muttered in vain, "She must get through this night alone. She was like this in the very beginning. When I first found her. If you go to her now, she'll kill you."  
  
"She would never kill one of us!" Kou cried indignantly.  
  
"She would never knowingly kill one of you." Shinyo warned him. "But she won't know you now. She could kill you all in under a minute."  
  
"This is because of what they did to her before you found her...?" Ringo left the question hanging. Shinyo answered with a nod. "Shit...."  
  
***********  
  
"Dilandau-sama!" Gatti and the rest of the slayers stood, or kneeled, rather, as Gatti was the only one standing, at attention in front of the general. "Sir, the slayers are here as requested."  
  
"I can see that," Dilandau snapped at the head dragon slayer. He was pissed today, but the reason as to why was not evident. No one had done anything to get underfoot yet. But it was Dilandau. He was allowed his random temper tantrums. "What is your report?"  
  
"Naza has joined Daijin for any confrontations that we will present," Gatti told him calmly. "However, neither of the legendary warlords will fight. They have someone new to lead the Naza Assassins and the Daijin Warriors. This should be easy."  
  
"That takes the fun out of it," Dilandau growled. "Slayers dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" The group of Slayers sounded like one voice.  
  
"Gatti, stay," Dilandau commanded the tall young man, as he was walking away. Gatti stopped with a questioning look on his face. Dilandau walked up to him, and examined the teenager's face carefully. Dilandau smirked, before smashing his fist into the slayer's jaw. "Don't tell me things I already know."  
  
"Y..Yes sir!" Gatti stood perfectly still. Dilandau smirked, and walked away.  
  
"We move in for our attack at nightfall. Have them ready." He called back over his shoulder.  
  
Gatti grinned broadly. The man he respected most in the world was bestowing him with such an honor....  
  
************  
  
Rai paced through the darkened hallways of the warship. She had been awake since dawn. Zabach would attack today, she knew. She could feel their thirst for blood. Her own blood lust was growing stronger. She needed to kill....  
  
Rai was suddenly aware that something was wrong. The whole ship was deathly silent. Everyone was waiting. Rai's heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Shit...." her eyes grew wide, and she sprinted through the hallways of the ship, screaming for the assassins and warriors to hear. "ASSASSINS! WARRIORS! Suit up!!! Get to your guymelufs, Zaibach attacks!"  
  
The twenty Daijin warriors and four Naza assassins were prepared to fight in less than a minute, as they too had been expecting this tonight, but it wasn't fast enough. Zaibach meluf units were attacking from each side.  
  
"Warriors take hold of the barriers! Assassins, flank right, flank left, formation as usual!" Rai shouted through her guymeluf's intercom system. "Kazu, Mako, fall right! Ringo, cover Kou! Toshi, back me up!"  
  
The assassins winced. Rai had a tendency to forget things when she was fighting.  
  
"Toshi, cover me!" Rai cried again through the intercom. She deflected a blow from the front by a Zaibach meluf unit. A second unit smashed into her from behind. Her voice crackled through the intercom. "Toshi!"  
  
"Oh, crap...Warriors, fall back! Hold the perimeter!" A third, brilliantly red meluf came from Rai's blind side, and slammed its sword into the side of Rai's face plate. Black dots distorted her vision. "Assassins!! Watch out!"  
  
The red guymeluf smashed the hilt of its sword into Rai's guymeluf again, shattering the armor. Rai was hurled against a wall inside her meluf, and was immediately consumed in darkness....  
  
************  
  
When Rai awoke, she felt like she had spent the last eighteen years of her life with her head nailed to a concrete floor. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but there was a body draped over her stomach. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the dim light. Something was wrong, though. Her eyes couldn't detect any light. She blinked again.  
  
"Don't bother, girl," a voice came from somewhere on the other side of...wherever. "You can blink as many times as you wish, you won't be able to see anything for a while. Maybe never again."  
  
Rai whipped her head from one side to the other, trying to see something, anything. The voice that had spoken laughed mechanically. Rai's breathing became quicker, and her heart leapt into her throat. She began to shake slightly.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Rai screamed into the darkness. She finally got herself into a sitting position. "What do you want?! Where am I?"  
  
"You have so many questions," the voice smirked. "For a blind prisoner...."  
  
"Coward! You're afraid to fight me!"  
  
The body that had covered Rai's stomach shifted slightly. A voice Rai knew very well groaned slightly, and the body sat up.  
  
Word, home girl.you okay?... The man's voice was strained, but Rai could hear a smile in the way he talked. Just like...  
  
"TOSHI! Doko da?" Rai cried, and stretched her arms out to find her lost assassin. Toshi, where are you?  
  
Here, yo... the assassin's voice grew farther away. I'm watchin you....so keep your madd courage....  
  
Toshi? Where are you? Where are you?! Toshi! Where are you going?? Rai's voice grew frantic. "Don't leave me here Toshi!"  
  
"W...what?!" The voice who had taunted her was back. /What the hell is she yelling?! She's not speaking any of the languages from Gaea.../  
  
"Where is Toshi?!!" Rai had pushed herself to her knees, and was trying to stand. "What have you done with him?"  
  
"Who?" The voice was confused. "Who were you talking to?!"  
  
"What did you do to Toshi!?" Rai took a blind step backwards, and stumbled in her   
confusion. She fell, and hit her head against something. The voices faded away again.  
  
*********  
  
WHAT happened!!!??? Shinyo roared at the cowering assassins. Tell me again...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!  
  
F...forgive us, Shinyo-sama! The four young men bowed their heads to the floor.  
  
How could you lose her? Shinyo ran his hand through his black hair in frustration. She's just a little girl. I trusted you four would watch over her.  
  
Forgive me for speaking out.... Ringo said slowly. But Samu-chan isn't a child. And she's the best warrior we have....other than you.  
  
She is a child, Shinyo sighed. She is a fourteen year old girl stuck in an eighteen year old body.  
  
Because of.....? Shinyo nodded to the unspoken question.  
  
Damn it! Makoto slammed his fist into the ground. I'm going in after her. Zaibach can go screw itself. No one's gonna hurt Samu-chan!  
  
Kazu raised his hand. "Kazu agrees."  
  
Shinyo took a deep breath, before telling them, If you're going, then I'm going. I'm not going to let you mess up again. Rai is my responsibility. I won't let her hurt.  
  
But what about your girl Shoe? Kou asked cautiously.  
  
I know.... Shinyo sighed. I'll have to trust her to her sister and the elders. You four really messed up this time. Toshihiro would have never let this happen. He would have never left Rai's side.  
  
Shinyo glared, and the assassins sulked. They knew it was their fault, but no reason to rub it in....  
  
**********  
  
end part 2  
  
Kira: Hope ya liked it!  
Gatti: It sucked! *happy*  
Kira: ::bashes Gatti into a wall::  
Gatti: Itai....;___; You're not supposed to be mean to your husband.  
Kira: Husband or not, no one talks bad about my stuff and gets away with it. Less it's me, course...  
Gatti: *grr* I could take you, girl. I'm not scared of your wrath.  
Kira: Whatever you say  
Gatti: Bring it!  
Kira: Fine, but you'll lose.  
Gatti: What makes you so sure?  
Kira: Look who's got the keyboard. I get to decide everything that happens.  
Gatti: Wha...we...awww, shit...  
Toshi: hahahaha....loser.  
  
ANYWAYS! Review. Kay? ^___^v  
  
LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!  
  
~Kira  



	3. dil doesn't speak japanese

Disclaimer: Same as before. Take my creations, you die. Borrow with permission. Escaflowne isn't mine. Blah blah blah.  
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where you're puttin it.  
  
Rant: Hey hey! Guess who's back! (I know you're all just PSYCHED! -^v^-) Anyways...Gawd! It's freezing! *brrrr* It's supposed to snow sometime this week...(that's just what I heard). Oh, well. Get the winter over faster, then the spring will be here. *happyness* I love spring! Spring = Sakura Blossoms. The sakura blossoms are my favorite flowers. (---Kira loves flowers)  
Umm....anyways....  
Everyone, go read the work by lil_chan_son. That's mah girl Mara, and she writes madd well. ^__^v Also, read Dilandra's stuff. Tis good tis good. I'll have more sugguesations up later. Cuz that's just the nice kind of person I am! Giving shout outs to people who don't even know I exist! (Well...Mara betta know who I am, lest i has ta squeeze tha juice outcha head, foo!)  
Website to check out: megatokyo.com  
  
Dedication: For my reviewers. From now on, I'm gonna start dedicating the chapters to whoever reviews. SO GO ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!  
  
BGM: Alive by POD, How You Remind Me by Nickelback (sp?), and Skizim (I know that's spelled wrong) by Tool (they've played that song one too many times, but I'm hoping that if I mention it, they'll stop playing it)  
  
Other: I know the peices fit! (---doing a jigsaw puzzle) Got any ideas of what should happen next? Drop me a line: chibi_sakira@Hotmail.com. I'll try to add your ideas into the fic because as you know, there's no such thing as too many good ideas!  
  
********  
  
When Rai finally regained conciousness, she found herself laying on something soft, with her arms and legs tied down. She still could not see.  
  
"I see you're finally awake," said a young, female voice.  
  
"Ah...yeah...." Rai tried to sit up, but the bonds holding her down were too strong. For some reason, she wasn't becoming frantic like she had been with the other man when she couldn't see. Something made trust the girl who spoke to her, but she didn't know what. "Mind telling me where am I?"  
  
The girl laughed. Rai must have looked confused, because the girl told her, "I expected you to ask something else. Like *why* you were. Or why you can't see. Or who am I. Something like that."  
  
"Oh," Rai smiled lightly. "Sorry to dissapoint you."  
  
"You're in the psych ward of the Zaibach med. You're no longer on the flying fortress." The girl informed Rai.  
  
"Okay." Rai blinked hard, testing her eyes. She still couldn't see. "So um...."  
  
"Who am I?" The girl supplied with another laugh.  
  
"Yeah, actually." Rai grinned.  
  
"My name is Ai," the girl, Ai, told her. "I'm a nurse here."  
  
"I'm Rai. But..." she said slowly to Ai. "My friends call me Samu-chan..."  
  
"I'll call you Samu-chan, then." Ai told her warmly. "Ano...if that's okay, that is..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ah...." Rai raised an eyebrow. "Why am I tied down?"  
  
"Eh...well, that would be Dilandau-sama's orders."  
  
"....okay, *who* is that now?"  
  
"Tall guy, about six foot one, whitish grayish blondish hair, red eyes...scar on his right cheek...ringing any bells?"  
  
"You're forgetting that I can't see."  
  
"Ah! Gomen nasai!" Ai laughed nervously. "Ano...deep voice, evil laugh? Sounds a little insane? Might have mentioned burning or something?"  
  
"Oh! Him!" Rai nodded. "I know him...er...his voice..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Lord Dilandau said to keep you here, cuz he says you're crazy or something like that..."  
  
Suddenly, something dawned on Rai. "Wait....Ai...You know Japanese?"  
  
Rai could hear Ai grinning. Of course. I *am* from Japan...so shouldn't I know Japanese? Samu-chan?  
  
You are!? Rai let out a surprised laugh. You too?  
  
Yup! Ai giggled. How long have you been here? When did you come from....?  
  
When I was seven. I was kidnapped by... Rai trailed off.  
  
...Zaibach scientists. Ai sighed. You must have been in the last wave of the children they took from the Mystic Moon.  
  
But the last time was only eight years ago, wasn't it? Rai did the math in her head. I was taken eleven years ago.  
  
"Ano...." She was surprised. But Samu-chan, that would make you eighteen.  
  
Yeah, I am. Why, is that surprising?  
  
Well...the other doctors here had to do a basic check up for you when Dilandau-sama brought you....by all the results and information given, you should be fifteen....my age....  
  
Rai paused uncomfortably. Um...they....the tests... she took a deep breath. For the three years they did tests on me...  
  
Don't say any more, Ai told her, realizing it was a tough subject. I understand.  
  
When did you come here?  
  
When I was thirteen. This is my second year on Gaea. I'm here thanks to Dilandau-sama. He found me and took me in, and had his doctors train me. So here I am now.  
  
Dilandau sounds like a nice guy...  
  
Oh, don't let me fool you. He isn't nice at all.  
  
Yeah...I kinda know that first hand.  
  
Rai and Ai laughed.  
  
Hey, Ai? Rai called, feeling suddenly tired, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Um...will you be staying? You know....like will this be the last time I ever hear from you, or...?  
  
Ai chuckled softly. Sorry, hun...you can't get rid of me any time soon. I'm required to be your nurse and take care of you for the entire time you're here.  
  
Thank you...Ai.... Rai closed her unseeing eyes, and fell back asleep.  
  
********  
  
Dilandau watched the two girls talking from outside the door of the psych ward. He was confused as to why the blind girl, Samu-chan, or Rai, or whatever, was being so calm and trusting towards this nurse who she couldn't even see. He was annoyed when they switched to a language he didn't understand. He heard his name spoken several times, and was angry that he couldn't understand everything they were sayin about him.  
  
/I'll ask the nurse about it later, I suppose.../  
  
**********  
  
How long do you think it'll take to get past their gaurds? Kazu asked the other assassins as they crept along the outskirts of the forests that surounded Zaibach's border, wating for Shinyo to return.  
  
Not too long, probably... Mako whispered back, touching the sword at his side for reassurance. Just remember what we're doing this for, and there won't be any problems.  
  
Boys, Shinyo called to the assassins, back from scouting the terrain. This way. It's the fastest way to get to the fortress where they're probably holding her. Minimise causalties if possible...Zaibach isn't Naza's enemy. Lets try to keep it that way.  
  
*********  
  
Rai woke up to what she assumed to be her seventh night in Zaibach. She was still in the psych ward, but no longer was she bound to her bed. She streached her arms, yawned, and sat up. She didn't bother blinking. She had accepted not being able to see.  
  
Ai-chan? Rai called softly into the darkness. You there?  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying," a male voice told her, "But I'm not your nurse, Ai."  
  
"Sorry..." Rai mumbled, feeling suddenly vulnerable. "I though you were her..."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Um...." Rai's mind searched to place where she had heard his voice before. "Where is she..?"  
  
"She went to get breakfast. She didn't think you'd be awake for a while."  
  
"Okay." Rai slid back under the covers of her bed. He almost laughed at her little-girl logic...it was almost like she was thinking 'If I stay hidden and don't move, maybe he won't see me and will go away'.  
  
"Are you....Dilandau?" Rai asked cautiously.  
  
"I am," Dilandau smirked, impressed that she knew who he was. "And you are Samu-chan?"  
  
Rai froze, and pulled the covers further towards her face. "...How do you know that name...?"  
  
"Eaisly. What else does Ai call you? Other than Rai, that is...." Dilandau let out a low laugh at Rai's frightened reaction. "Samu-chan and Rai...one might even think that you might be called Samurai?"  
  
"You listen to our conversations?" Rai whispered nervously. Her breath caught when she heard him say her full name.  
  
"Of course. They're quite entertaining. What I understand of them, at least." Dilandau watched the girl's expression relax slightly. "And of course, you are the enemy. I have to listen for anything that would give away what Daijin is planning next."  
  
It was Rai's turn to laugh. Her pride gave away more about her than she would wish. "I'm not with *them*. I'm a Naza assassin."  
  
"An assassin!" Dilandau's laughter was deep and loud. "You're a comidian, girl!"  
  
"You don't believe me?" Rai hissed through clenched teath.  
  
"How old are you, girl, thirteen?" Dilandau scoffed at her. "That's cute. What are you, really? A rookie Daijin warrior? A messanger girl?"  
  
"I'm eighteen," she spat at him.  
  
"Of course you are," Dilandau was still chuckling evily.  
  
"I'm from Naza. I take being concidered a Daijin as a personal insult."  
  
"Fiesty one, aren't you, Daijin girl?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
"It'd be your first invitation ever," Rai sneered at him. "If it was one."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I thought so, too."  
  
"I'd watch what I say if I was you," Dilandau commanded quietly.  
  
"Why's that, Dil? Humm? You don't like being insulted by the little girl? Does it hurt your feelins? Would you like to go cry to mommy?"  
  
"Just remember who's blind, and who has the sword." Dilandau barked at her. "I'd watch myself."  
  
Rai decided it would be a good time to stop talking.  
  
Dilandau walked out of Rai's small room, and slammed the door behind himself. For the first time in the seven days she was there, Rai was alone. She shivered, and pulled the bed sheets over her head. She curled up into a fetal position, and wished herself back to sleep.  
  
************  
  
End part 2  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed that...  
  
R/R, pleaseeeeeeeee! v^__^v Kira loves you. 


	4. rai talks too much

  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah *cute cute cute* Don't take my peeps blah blah blah love you all you know i'm not getting paid blah blah *sparkle sparkle*  
  
Archive: Dude, where's my fic? (Translation: Tell me where!)  
  
Rant: OMG!!!!!! HELLLLOOOOOO FANFICTION.NET!!! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ME!!!! Hey, ladies and gentel men, I'm PSYCHED to be here! That's right! A new chapter! *sparkle sparkle* Now, the number one question today is "why the fsck is kira sparkling?!" Uhh...I duno! Something about....actually...it might just be the drugs...[UNSOLICITED MESSAGE FROM ME!: Drugs ruin lives! Be smart and don't take drugs!! WHOOOO!!!]  
  
Dedication: Chibi Jenks, cHiBi_HiTaRu (*huggles* Luv you toooo!!!!!! ^____^), Afro^woman, Phoenix, TigerWolf, and Mara. AND FIZZY!!!!!! ::glomps fizzy:: (btw...Chibi Jenks, you like the description of. . . oh..wait..that's in another chapter...forget I said anything. Oh, well. When it does show up here, it is to make up for something that's gonna happen that you really won't like. Then again, I could be nice to you and mean to eveyone else....*shrug*)  
  
BGM: Aika from Inu Yasha (bgm for all dream sequences), Nobody Loves You by Garbage, Wish You Were Here by Incubus  
  
Other: Ummmmmmmmm.....none? Oh, btw...if you want me to e-mail you all the latest chpaters, just leave a review with your e-mail adress, and you'll be added to my Great-List-Of-Who-To-Email. Okaaaay? Okay! ^__^  
  
********  
  
"Child..." The tall man in a black robe carried a small, exhausted child down a hallway, and through a tall door. It led into an enclosed area. The girl's eyes were swolen shut, though, and she was unable to see where she was. "These are the gardens. You will play here durring the day, when no tests are being done. Be a good girl, a good little samurai, and stay in the gardens...."  
  
He put the little girl down on the ground, but she did not react. She stayed curled up in a fetal position, and did not move. A second man came up next to the first, and asked, "Will we lose her like the rest?"  
  
"No..." The first man shook his head. "She is stronger. We will not lose her...but she may be permanently scarred..."  
  
"All of them that survive will be," the second one told the first, watching the little girl as she attempted to open her swolen eyes. "None of them will ever be normal. They will never quite recover...but that is the risk we took. The tests must be improved, of course, before they will be preformed on children from this world. Until then, the survivors will be...strange. They will not be the way they should be. The balance will be upset, physically as well as mentally."  
  
The little girl stared off into the distance, not listening to the tall figgures. There was a man there, standing among a cluster of trees. Something about him seemed familiar. For some reason, the little girl felt like she should know him...maybe she did. Maybe he was another of the survivors? Maybe he was one of the scientists. But for some reason, the little girl was afraid of him. But it was a calming sense of fear, if that was possible. She knew he could, and very well would hurt her, but if he did, there would be nothing she could do about it. No use worrying if nothing could be done. There was something wrong with him...the same thing that was wrong with her.  
  
The man seemed to sence someone was watching at him. He turned slowly to meet the stare of the child.....  
  
**********  
  
Rai bolted up in bed. She did her best to calm her racing heart. Her chest heaved up and down, as her breath slowly returned to normal. /What was that!? It couldn't have been a dream, it was too real...but...it couldn't have been a memory...I don't remember that ever happening.../  
  
"A nightmare, I presume?" Dilandau asked nonchalantly from somewhere in Rai's room. She started at his voice, but then flung a pillow in the general direction his voice was comming from. Her aim was better than she though, as she realized she hit him, by the sound of something contacting with his face, and his annoyed muttering.  
  
"Agh! Dilandau...." Rai grumbled, and flopped back down into her bed. "Why're you here again? Didn't I tell you to go away about, oh, I don't know...FIVE THOUSAND TIMES?!"  
  
"Great to feel loved," Dilandau's voice came closer to Rai, and she felt herself being propped back up as he put the pillow under her back. "I don't appreciate having things hurled at my head at high speeds, esepecially by little blind Daijin girls who claim to be eighteen year old Naza Assassins. Just try to remember which one of us is blind."  
  
"Meh," Rai folded her arms over her chest. "What ever you say, oh mighty seeing one."  
  
"Watch it, girl," Dilandau growled at her. "You've only been here for two weeks, don't think that gives you immunity."  
  
"Sure," Rai sighed, and streached her arms. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time I don't know. But I'd say the sun's been up for about three or four hours now?" Dilandau replied.  
  
"So it's the morning," Rai grinned and told him in her cutest voice possible. "Why do you always take morning shift?"  
  
"Because you're less of a psycho in the morning," Dilandau told her.  
  
"I could say the same about you! All the times I've talked to you at night, you seem like you've had about a hundred cups of coffee and a really bad day!" Rai giggled, and Dilandau muttered something about 'stupid girls' under his breath. Rai yawned again, and snuggled down into the covers of her bed. "Why do you take a shift at all? It's not your responsibility!"  
  
"Acording to Folken it is. I'm the one who messed you up, you know. It's because of me that you can't see."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rai was serious at once.  
  
"I was the one who hit your face plate," Dilandau told her, a cruel twinge in his voice. "If it wasn't for me, you would still be skipping merrily along, taking out my slayers, and crying for your tushie. You were off your gaurd, and I took you down. Too bad you had to spend more time worrying about your ass than what was going on in the battle."  
  
"Toshi, baka. Toe...she. A name. Not 'tushie'. I wasn't sobbing about my ass," Rai corrected him, feeling herself turn red, half from embarrasment, half from anger. "And don't you dare talk about Toshi. It's also because of you - because of this damned place, Zaibach - that Toshi is dead."  
  
"You don't seem to have a problem with Ai, and she's from Zaibach."  
  
"You don't know anything about Ai. She's not like *you*. She's different." Rai's voice dripped venom.  
  
"Well, how can I, if the only time she talks is when she babbles on with you, in a language that no one but the two of you seem to understand?" Dilandau shot back. "Not bright enough to learn a real language, I suppose."  
  
"Right, of course, if it isn't something *you* can participate in, it isn't real," Rai snapped at him. "Everything has to be about you, doesn't it?! You act like a little girl! God!"  
  
Rai waited thirty seconds, but no reply was made.  
  
"Dilandau?" She called into the darkness that was hers alone. No one made a reply. Twenty more seconds passed before she heard the door to her room close.  
  
"Di..landau?" Rai called out again.  
  
She felt herself shiver involentarily.  
  
"Don't play around...come on!" Rai was frantic. She strained her ears to catch any sounds. "Please! You know I can't be alone!"  
  
No reply.  
  
*********  
  
Dilandau watched the girl from outside her room, through a window in the door, as she stared around blindly, calling. /She's like I used to be..../ he though to himself. /She's afraid to be alone. She's incredibly insecure. Folken's right. I should be nicer to her. She might be able to tell me more about my own past...../  
  
***********  
  
End chap 4  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, minna! ^___^v Is it just me, or is Dilly actin more like Folken every day?!  
  
Dilandau: AGH! NO!!!! ::pulls out his flamethrower and starts to chase Kira::  
Kira: AHHHHHHH!!! Gatti! Husband of mine! Get yo pretty boy arse in here and SAVE ME!!!!  
Gatti: Ah....he he...gomen ^__^\;;; Dilandau would hurt me if I helped you....  
Dilandau: Damn strait I would!!!  
Kira: OOH, and now HIS wrath is more frightening than MINE?!?! *evil*  
Gatti: Eep! Bad karma...evil battle aura...::cowers behind fizzy::  
Fizzy: Meh...  
RCN: GET BACK HERE FIZZY!  
Kira: What the bloody fluff?! How'd you guys get in here?!?!?!  
RCN: Convinent plot hole, and the fact that fiz was still tied to your wall  
Kira: Dam...I knew there was something I forgot to do!  
  
Ahem. Back on track. I think I'm gonna help ya all out, and put up a cheet sheet with all the info on my characters, the plot, and all that other fun stuff. So yeah. I'll probably work on that whenever.  
  
Ai, Kira 


	5. YEAY! Cheetsheet!

Don't Leave Me Alone- - -cheet sheet  
  
The Characters Thus Far:  
  
Rai  
allias: Samurai, Samu-chan  
age: 18  
birthday: unknown  
gender: female  
hair: light brown, short  
eyes: greenish brown  
height: 4' 11'  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: the Demoness  
other: Taken from Earth when she was 7, doesn't remember her past except for what Shinyo has told her, slightly insane, skitso, the assassins love her like a sister--would do anything to protect her, make her happy; has frequent mood swings  
  
Dilandau  
allias: (none yet)  
age: 24  
birthday: august 8  
gender: male (or IS he?)  
hair: blueish white  
eyes: red  
height: 6' 3"  
empire: Zaibach  
guymeluf unit: Alsedies, Oreades  
other: leader of dragonslayers, less psycho now that he's older   
  
Ai  
allias: Ai  
age: 15  
birthday: february 17  
gender: female  
hair: very short, black  
eyes: black  
height: 5'  
empire: Zaibach  
guymeluf unit: none  
other: Ai came from Earth when she was 13; a nurse at Zaibach; no more is know about her or her past [reference for Ai: Ai Kago, Morning Musume]  
  
Shinyo  
allias: Shin  
age: 27  
birthday: december 2  
gender: male  
hair: black, spikey  
eyes: blackish brown  
height: 6' 1"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: Zamiah  
other: leader of the Naza empire, married to Shoe, incredibly skilled in martial arts, cold exterior, warm heart; violent; Korean  
  
Toshihiro  
allias: Toshi  
age: 19  
birthday: october 9  
gender: male  
hair: black, short in the back, longish bangs  
eyes: bluish black  
height: 6' 3"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: Raida  
other: Rai's favorite of the assassins, can be crazy, can be serious; doesn't speak any of the official languages of Gaia, only speaks Korean and Japanese, no one really knows his past; he just showed up at Naza one day; korean (everyone in Naza is)  
  
Shoe  
allias: (none)  
age: 21  
birthday: april 21  
gender: female  
hair: dark bluish brown, shoulder legnth  
eyes: dark brown  
height: 5' 3"  
empire: Daijin  
guymeluf unit: none  
other: princess of Daijin, used to be firey and hyper and slightly obnoxious, but after a time as a prisinor at Naza, her spirit was broken; never really recovered from that; married to Shinyo; greatest fighter in the Daijin empire; part kitsune (most Daijin are)  
  
Glass  
allias: none  
age: 24  
birthday: January 1  
gender: female  
hair: dirty blond, long  
eyes: blue  
height: 5'  
empire: Daijin  
guymeluf unit: none  
other: Shoe's sister; as the name implies, she is rather fragile, and not too strong; quiet, sweet; princess of Daijin; was in love with Tamesu, one of the original four assassins, who died protecting her  
  
Card  
allias: none  
age: somewhere around 500  
birthday: unknown; she decided to forget  
gender: female  
hair: white, incredibly long  
eyes: purple  
height: 3' 7"  
empire: Daijin  
guymeluf unit: none  
other: the most respected of the Daijin Elders; not much is know about her  
  
Echo  
allias: none  
age: 17  
birthday: july 8  
gender: female  
hair: green  
eyes: black  
height: 5' 6"  
empire: Daijin; original empire not known  
guymeluf unit: none  
other: a messanger for Daijin; can teleport  
  
Kazuki  
allias: Kazu  
age: 17  
birthday: june 26  
gender: male  
hair: black, short  
eyes: brownish black  
height: 5' 6"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: Kaui  
other: one of the remaining five Naza assassins; closest to Rai next to Toshi  
  
Ringo  
allias: none  
age: 22  
birthday: august 8  
gender: male  
hair: black, bangs spiked  
eyes: green  
height: 5' 9"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: Yupchagi  
other: one of the 5 remaining assassins; was one of the original assassins led by Shinyo (assassin since he was 14); trained under Shinyo for a long time; not as close to Rai as to Shinyo  
  
Makoto  
allias: Mako  
age: 19  
birthday: september 13  
gender: male  
hair: black, longish  
eyes: black  
height: 5' 8"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: Schism  
other: has a crush on Rai; tries to hide it  
  
Kouhei  
allias: Kou  
age: 16  
birthday: march 9  
gender: male  
hair: blondish brown; short in back, long bangs  
eyes: blueish black  
height: 5' 4"  
empire: Naza  
guymeluf unit: the Crusader  
other: he's been described as "the messed up boy that everybody tries to hide"; quiet, shy, a little strange; treats Rai like his older sister; wishes he was something that he isn't  
  
***********  
  
The Empires That No One Knows About:  
  
Naza: The empire itself functions somewhat like Zaibach; the military is made up of all men (except for rai, of course), and the people in the military have been trained since they were five. Infamous for being merciless; the men (the younger men at least) in the millitary are actually very sweet, loving people, dispite the fact that they are trained killers. The most skilled of their military people are Assassins (think dragon slayers)  
Assassins:  
Original assassins--trained under Shinyo at the time of the Great War  
Tamesu (m) - Fell in love w/Glass, nicest of the original assassins, ended up being killed by Nakaru to save Glass  
Nakaru (m) - turns on tamesu, allerting Shinyo to his secret relationship with Glass; hates shoe and glass, worshipful towards shinyo; in the end is killed in a duel with Shinyo  
Chavin (m) - killed in the first battle with Shoe, explaining why she was taken as a prisinor  
Ringo (m) - closest to Shinyo, as he was his student since he was 9  
second group--assassins after the Great War  
Ringo  
Toshihiro  
Kazuki  
Makoto  
Kouhei  
  
Daijin: Somewhat like Asturia, except that their royalty stayes on a flying fortress like ship at all times. Run by seven Elders, and the two princesses. Daijin millitary made up of all women.  
  
**************  
  
The Plot Thus Far:  
  
Back then:  
To make a three hundred page story short, lets just follow up with a bullet list (note that almost everything gets left out):  
*Naza attacks Daijin  
*Shoe fights assassins--kills one of them, but is over powered by the rest  
*Shoe and Glass taken as prisinors at Naza  
*Glass falls in love w/Tamesu, the assassin who is their gaurd and care taker  
*Glass gets sick because dungeon they are in is damp, cold, and no floor except for cement  
*Shoe challanges Shinyo to a fight--if she wins, Glass and Shoe leave  
*Shoe is close to winning, Shinyo pulls a move she doesn't know, Shoe bitter at losing, angry that Glass is getting sick because of bad conditions--attacks Shinyo when he is not looking (after battle)  
*Shinyo beats up Shoe (punishment for her attempted homicide), not really thinking about what he's doing--but then when Shoe stopps fighting and starts crying silently, he thinks "what have i done" and leaves  
*Shinyo returns after a while--Shoe sleeping, all beat up--Shinyo realizes she is just a little girl (15 at the time), for the first time in his life feels compassion  
*Orders Shoe and Glass to be moved to a better area of the Naza fortress  
*When Shoe wakes up, in a huge feather bed--can't figgure out where she is, freaks out because she can't find Glass  
*Shinyo comes into Shoe's room when he hears her calling for Glass, when she sees him, she gets even more afraid  
*Shoe's afraid of Shinyo, Shinyo tries to appologize, and quite an ammusing sceen comes of this  
*Shoe hears Glass scream in room next to hers--runs through door to see Nakaru about to kill Glass--Tamesu trying to stop him  
*Shoe freaks out, Shinyo has to hold her back, Tamesu ends up throwing himself infront of Glass  
*Nakaru stabbs Tamesu instead of Glass--Shinyo suddenly incredibly pissed off (i wonder why)   
*Shinyo starts fighting Nakaru  
*The out come: Shinyo 1, Nakaru 0 (in other words...what color would you like your head stone to be Naku-chan?)  
*Shinyo is incredibly depressed---finally, Shoe decides to forget that she's scared of him/hates him, and tries to comfort him  
*Love is in the air *v*3  
*Shoe and Glass allowed to return to Daijin  
*Daijin and Naza become allis  
*the end  
(it's actually much better than this makes it seem -.-;;)  
  
************  
  
Now that you're all caught up, it's back to the story.......  
  
Kira 


	6. where was i....

Disclaimer: Esca ownership; never will be truly mine; i do not get paid  
characters I own; do not take without asking; do, and hell breaks loose   
(You know Kira's REALLY bored when she starts doin disclaimers in haiku -.-;;)  
  
Archive: yeah, tell me where tho. and give me credit, for God's sake!  
  
Rant: This rant has to be dedicated to my new CD. *happy* I can't help it. I JUST LOVE OUR LADY PEACE!!!!!!  
  
*cough*  
  
Okay, so maybe that's not today's rant topic. I WOULD like to talk about why nailpolish remover and morphine do not mix well. So, kiddies, grab a tank of morphine, three bottles of the remover, and meet me down by the lake in about an hour. *evil gryn* We gonna do some *ahem* experiments.  
  
Dedication: Chibi Jenks, Mara, and everyone who has reviewed in a previous chapter. Also, to my junior (as in 11th grade...) sister KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves like a freak* Who rules the friggin world. And power to the FROSH! YEA! SCHOOL SPRIRT! (time to take away kira's coffee)  
  
BGM: Aika from Inu Yasha (bgm for all dream sequences), One Man Army; Stealing Babies by OLP, Blurry by Puddle of Mudd  
  
Other: Has anyone noticed that I never seem to finish anything? (eg: Webpages, fics, drawings, commitments, homework, books, etc etc etc) That means that you people need to motivate me to finish. In other words: E-MAIL ME! REVIEW! READ! YEAY!  
  
***********  
  
Rai opened her eyes slowly, and looked around her. She was in a large grassy field. She rubbed her hand over her sleepy face, and stood up. She realized that she had been wrong before. It was a garden, not a field. There were ivory-covered walls all around her. The sky was sprinkled with bluish white stars. She couldn't see either of the moons.  
  
"Samurai!" A voices called for her. "Samurai! Come back!"  
  
For some reason, Rai felt like she needed to hide from whoever was calling her. Something about the voices...she knew them...but she couldn't remember them. They were itching in the back of her mind, but she couldn't seem to place where she had heard them before.  
  
Rai slunk towards the ivy covered walls, to look for a place to hide, but as she neared them, they grew farther and farther away. She looked around again, and noticed that a lake had appeared to her left. The voices were growing louder, so she ran for the water. Her long dress tripped her, and she stumbled, falling into the ground, almost into the water. Her reflection startled her.  
  
A seven year old girl looked back at her instead of an eighteen year old woman. The girl had long, smooth black hair, which was tucked behind her pointy, elflike ears, and a thin, pale face. Her large, frightened eyes were the most prominant feature on her face, not because they were so clear and beautiful, but because one was blackish blue, and the other was pine green. The little girl who was Rai wore a long, flowing blue dress, with even longer, draping sleves.  
  
"Samurai!" The voices were right behind the girl. Rai spun around to face a group of seven figgures, dressed in black robes. She could not see their faces. One of them reached out a bony hand to her. "Little samurai...come with us. You should not be in the gardens after dark...."  
  
The little girl barred her teeth at the group, and bolted. She practically flew towards the walls, which kept getting farther away. Not watching which way she was going, the girl crashed into someone tall. She looked up slowly, and met the red eyes of the stranger from her other dreams. Her breath came in quickly, raggedly, and she tried to get away from him, but her muscles wouldn't let her move. She felt nausious, and turned away from the tall red-eyed man. Her stomach emptied itself on the grass of the garden. The man waited for her to finish, before picking her up in his arms, and walking towards the walls.  
  
Little Rai watched as the walls grew closer. When she had tried to get to them by herself, they grew farther. But with him....[Take notes, children! Stuble forshadowing! Oooooh!]  
  
The man opened a door in the wall, and--ignoring the shouts and protests of the shadowy figures--walked out of the garden.  
  
***********  
  
"Sir!" Gatti bowed before Dilandau, who was walking down the corridor from the room where Rai was now being kept.  
  
"What?" Dilandau asked, still walking. He was distracted from what Gatti was saying. Rai had been having another one of her nightmares, and had not yet awaken when Ai took over for her shift.  
  
"We have intercepted a group trying to break into the castle. They say they are here for the warrior we have taken from them. We can't get anything else out of them." Gatti tried to keep up with Dilandau's brisk stride.  
  
"Warrior?" Dilandau asked, not slowing down. "Daijin probably. Ten to one they want their brat, Rai, back."  
  
"But sir, isn't the Daijin militia all female?"  
  
Dilandau nodded.  
  
"The group captured is made up of five men."  
  
Dilandau stopped walking.  
  
"Five men?" Gatti nodded back. "Five...damn...they might be here for the other one...."  
  
"Other one, sir?"  
  
"That spy..." Dilandau muttered. Gatti knew now who is comander was talking about. "Is he still alive, by the way?"  
  
"Ah...just barly...you knocked him around pretty badly, sir...."  
  
"Mm..." Dilandau sighed. "Lets just hope it's not Naza. Shin'll rip me in half if he finds out I hurt one of his men...."  
  
***********  
  
End chap 5  
  
DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER!!!!! WAHAHAHAHHA! Why did Rai look differently when she was little than she does now? Is this all just a dream? A memory? AHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS IT?!?!??!?!?!??!?! ^___^;;; Find out next time.  
  
(sorry this chapter was so short...I had to do the cheet sheet and TONS of homework at the same time)  
  
Dilly has officially morphed into a Folken clone. *grrr* Gotta work on that. Well, he IS more normal in the morning before he's had his coffee, but.....  
  
Dilly: Uhhhhh *dead*  
Rai: ::pokes dil:: You awake?  
Dilly: Unnnnnn  
Rai: I guess not....  
Ai: ::pours coffee down Dil's throat::  
Dilly: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ai: I guess it was just a little too hot....  
Kira: -.-;;  
  
Anyways, that cheet sheet should help ya. If it doesn't the...well, you're helpless. Get over it.  
  
MWAH! \^o^/, Kira 


	7. in which havoc ensues and a general hubb...

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own everyone who belongs to me. I don't own anyone who doesn't belong to me. Okee? ^____^   
  
Archive: For the love of God! (Ahhahahahah!!! Maria!) I /want/ you to archive it, just tell me where!   
  
Rant: Er.....see the "other" section I guess...   
  
Dedication: Iya, TigerWolf, and Mara, as usual. Also, to the REAL Ringo...*sobb* why wern't you at sparring tuesday night? (Oh...right...he's not reading this...never mind...)   
  
BGM: Aika from Inu Yasha (bgm for all dream sequences), #10 (I don't remember what it's called...eee! Sorry~!) off the LifeHouse CD, No Name Face, and I Recommend Instincts from the 3rd Escaflowne OST   
  
Other: Well...fanfiction.net's been out for a while...that explains my not updating...oh, and also, my Spanish teacher seems convinced that I'm going to flunk out of my school. Meh. BITE ME, BITCH! She spent my entire lunch period telling me how stupid I am. Yeah, too bad my IQ's probably higher than hers. (Toshi: Kira: Quiet, you....my IQ is 118. Beat that, you not-real fictional character! Toshi: Kira: ::stuffs Toshi in the closet:: Quiet, you)   
  
ANYWAYS!   
  
If I seem to be...well, somewhat on the brink of homicidal in this chapter, you know why.   
  
In other news, it has come to my attention that the Naza boys speak Korean most of the time, not Japanese or that crazy Gaean language whose name no one knows. So here's the deal:   
  
- speaking in Japanese   
*blah blah blah* - Korean   
/blah blah blah/ - thinking   
"blah blah blah" - normal talking   
~la la la~ - singing/song lyrics   
+blah blah blah+ - strange language, or a voice in someone's head   
[blah blah blah] - author comments   
  
***********   
  
*They'd better not have hurt her!* Makoto growled to Kazu, as if the other assassin was the one holding Rai captive. *Agh. How long are they going to keep us here?!*   
  
*Chill out, kid....* Shinyo sugguested, sitting on the cold floor. *Just because you bang your head against the bars doesn't mean that she'll get back any sooner.*   
  
*Bite me.*   
  
*Thanks, but no thanks.* Shinyo smirked. *I bet you don't taste good anyways.*   
  
*Feh...* Mako went back to pressing his forehead against the bars of the dungeon cell.   
  
*Why are we in a cell block, anyways?* Kazu asked Shinyo, quietly. Makoto may be willing to get beaten up by their excommander, but he wasn't going to take that chance. *I thought that Naza and Zaibach were alis?*   
  
*We -are- alis...but they probably think we're spys.* Shinyo closed his eyes, and leaned against a wall. *That's what they thought about Toshihiro, at any rate....*   
  
Kazu was about to ask anoter question when a gaurd approached the prison cell.   
  
"My lord will see you now," he said, unlocking the barred door. "And you have our sincere appologies for the poor conditions."   
  
*************   
  
"Ohha~, Samu-chan." Rai could hear Ai's smile when she awoke that morning.   
  
Rai turned in such a way that she could sit up.   
  
  
  
"Ano...." Rai yawned. I don't really remember...It was strange though. I've it swimming in my mind, but I can't quite place it. You know?   
  
  
  
Rai chortled at Ai's last sentance.   
  
Ai cried, with mock hurt.   
  
giggled Rai, I forgot my boots, and your BS is gettin' pretty deep.   
  
snorted Ai.   
  
Rai replied, voice deadpan. She flung herself back into bed, and pretended to be asleep.   
  
Rai felt Ai's arm tug at her own, pulling her up from the large bed. She let herself be dragged up, and she complied with Ai's pleas to cooperate.   
  
Rai asked her nurse, as the other girl helped her dress and comb out her hair.   
  
Ai told her enigmatically, enjoying the secret.   
  
Rai pouted, but Ai wouldn't give in.   
  
**********   
  
"Dilandau?!" Shinyo cried in astonishment as he saw who "my lord" actually was. "-You're- the one incharge around here now?!"   
  
"I suppose I am," Dilandau grinned wolfishly back at the warlord.   
  
Shinyo laughed, surprised, and walked forward. He studied the other man's face for a moment, before hauling off and punching him hard in the jaw.   
  
There was a general cry of shock from everyone in the hall, and Dilandau's minions made a move for Shinyo, which was cut off by a swift hand motion from Dilandau.   
  
"That's for the last time we were in battle together," Shinyo glared at his younger counterpart. "Don't question my athority next time."   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Dilandau grumbled, rubbing his jaw. "Everyone wants to beat down a piece of my ass. But I'd like to remind you who it was whose less-than-advised actions saved the day!"   
  
"Whatever you say, kid."   
  
***********   
  
Rai whined as she was lead down countless hallways.   
  
Ai told her with an audible smile.   
  
Rai muttered, rubbing her forehead.   
  
/I'm only tired cuz of the lack of excersize.../ she assured herself silently. /Being stuck in one place without being able to train for a good month is sure to do something to your energy leval./   
  
Ai giggled, but sounded somehow far away.   
  
Rai didn't quite hear Ai's last remark, as a dizzy spell over came her. She stopped walking, and brought a hand to her forehead. A wave of nausea hit her, and it took all her stregnth to keep from emptying her stomach on the stone hallway floor.   
  
***********   
  
Ai waited for Rai's usual wry comeback, but it never came. The girl had stopped walking, and was now doubled over in unseen pain, clutching her stomach like it was the end of the world.   
  
Ai cried, immedietly at her side.   
  
Rai's small moan--followed by her passing out on the cold floor--was the only responce Ai was given. Ai's natural instincts kicked in at this point, and she let her subcounsious take over.   
  
"Help!" She called as loudly as she could through the hallways. "We've got a sick person here! Get the meds down to the third corridor outside the meeting hall!"   
  
The funny thing about Zaibach that almost no one really knows, and everyone who does just takes for granted, is that there is always someone around. Especially in any of the areas near any of the important halls. At this point, there were people practically comming out of the woodwork.   
  
In less than a minute, four of the castle's body gaurds left carrying Rai back to her room next to the med ward. Ai sent a page to tell Dilandau what had happened--as he had requested to know whenever her condition got better or worse--before slumping against a wall.   
  
Head in her hands, she berated herself silently. /She was about to get back with her group...she was about to see her Assassins again and I ruined it for her.....she said she had a headache this morning. I should have let her rest.../   
  
***********   
  
"So tell me...." Dilandau prompted Shinyo. "You said something about a warrior. Who did you come for?"   
  
"My soldier. Don't play dumb, you know who I speak of."   
  
"Yes..." he nodded slowly, trying to put it as tactfully as possible. "I'm afraid we mangled him rather badly...and he may not be able to use his left arm again..."   
  
"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, Dilandau," Shinyo told him gravly. "So none of your games. You took the girl; we want her back. It's that simple. Zaibach and Naza are allis, so it shouldn't be difficult for anyone to understand."   
  
"'The girl'?" Dilandau started, first in confusion, then in shock and disbelief. "That girl...she's from Naza?"   
  
"No shit, sherlock," growled Shinyo. "And if you did anything to hurt her...."   
  
"Rai's with Naza?!" Dilandau still couldn't quite grasp it. "She's not a Daijin warrior?"   
  
"Since when are you on a first name basis with my Assassins?" Shinyo's eyes narrowed.   
  
"A-assassin?!" Dilandau just about fell over in surprise. "That brat is an Assassin?! A -NAZA- Assassin?"   
  
"Watch how you speak about my team..." Shinyo warned, his tone dangerous. "If the other assassins were in the room when you said that, Dilandau, you wouldn't be standing before me now."   
  
"Sorry..." He replied offhandedly. Dilandau was having a hard time believing it all. "But...it can't be true, can it? The child who wakes up crying and calling for 'Toshi', and is afraid of the dark and being alone, is an -ASSASSIN-?"   
  
Something about the last part of what Dilandau said upset Shinyo. "She...she still cries...?"   
  
"Does she!" Dilandau scoffed, throwing an arm in the air. "I watch over her night and morning shift. If no one's there, she goes postal on us! She--ah...? What is it?"   
  
A little page with floppy brown hair had interupted Dilandau midsentance, and was now tugging at his sleeve to whisper something in his ear. The little boy was only half the size of the captain of the Dragonslayers, so he had to strach to deliever his message.   
  
"WHAT?!!?!" Dilandau roared, as he straitened up, once the boy had told him. His arm flew out, and caught the boy in the side of his head. He in turn spralled across the floor, holding his face pittifully. "You insult me by lying!"   
  
"N...no, Dilandau-sama! Ai-chan told me tell you....and I'm not lying, Dilandau-sama!" The little page cried in protest, fighting back tears.   
  
"Fine, then...er...go!" Dilandau put his hands up helplessly, in a sign of defeat. He somehow couldn't stand to see the child's tears. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he continued, "Go get her....I don't know....go tell the cook to fetch her tea. She said something about it being soothing."   
  
"Why does Ai-chan need tea, Dilandau-sama?" The boy asked, a questioning look on his face.   
  
"You dolt!" Dilandau shouted in frusturation, throwing a random, convienently placed object at the boy's head. The child dodged it, and fled in the direction of the door to avoid any further abuse.   
  
"Oh..for the other one..." he whimpered as he closed the door.   
  
"Oh, gods...." Dilandau groaned, and sunk to the floor, his position much like Ai's not long ago. "Why do these things always happen...."   
  
"Dilandau..if you don't mind me asking...WHAT just happened?" Shinyo was more than confused.   
  
"Your girl is sick again," sighed Dilandau. "You won't be able to see her for a few days yet."   
  
"Excuse me? Do you think to tell me what is best for MY assassins?" Shinyo demanded indignantly.   
  
"Yeah, unless you want her to never recover. She won't be able to see ever if she isn't given time to heal."   
  
"....-What-?" Shinyo stared at Dilandau as if his younger counterpart had grown a third head. "Just exactly what has happened while she's been here...?"   
  
***********   
  
End chap 6   
  
BUAHAHAHAHA! I am so very very EEEEVVVVVIIIILLLLL~!!!!! I leave you with the cliffhanger! ||-|34||2 //1 //4


End file.
